


Come with me

by the_bait



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, No Smut, Ronan taking care of Adam, Shower Together, Showers, just cutesy, showering together, takes place after the courtroom scene, they're not dating here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bait/pseuds/the_bait
Summary: After Robert Parrish is considered guilty, Adam doesn't want to be alone. And Ronan knows.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	Come with me

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I should be writing my thesis. But the thing is, every time I sit down to write anything useful, my brain wanders and I end up not doing anything and feeling hella frustrated. I'm also self-isolating with my family and I have to feel productive somehow, otherwise my depression will eat me whole. And it just seems like writing Pynch is what gets me through the day.  
> If there's any mistakes, please point them out to me.  
> Ily babies, please stay safe.

When Adam opened the door to his apartment above St Agnes. He could feel Ronan behind him like a shadow. A long, dark shadow that somehow knew the last thing he wanted to do right now, after landing his father in prison, was to be alone.

Pushing inside and turning on the lights, Adam took off his suit jacket and hung it. Then, he turned towards Ronan. He didn’t know how or when Ronan had carved this space in Adam’s life but right now he couldn’t care less. 

Ronan cleared his throat. “Should have told us, Parrish. Before.”

He nodded. “I know. But-”

“You couldn’t.”

Adam nodded again. “Yeah.”

_Robert Parrish, guilty. Adam Parrish, free._

Adam was glad Ronan didn’t ask if he was alright. He also knew he wouldn’t.

“I- I need to shower.”

Ronan put his hands inside his pockets and assented. “Okay.”

Nodding, Adam turned and pulled at his dark tie, removing it from around his neck. He could feel Ronan behind him, still standing. In his shitty apartment above St Agnes. Right after standing with Adam through one of the worst moments of his life. After defending him from the blows of his father. After making things quite and _loud_ and _alive_. 

“Come with me.”

Adam must be losing his mind. Maybe he lost it right after his father had punched him so hard he lost his hearing. Maybe long before that. When Gansey introduced him to Ronan. Maybe after Blue. After Ronan had started sleeping in his own space, carving himself in Adam’s life. 

He didn’t really care.

But Ronan seemed to have been struck by lightning. “ _What_.”

Adam made to the bathroom, not answering him but gesturing for him to follow.

_Adam had lost his mind._

Adam flicked on the lights and went to open the tiny window, letting a bit of fresh air in. He was in the process of removing his shirt when Ronan appeared at the door. There was a flush high up on his neck, high enough Adam could see it where he had opened his top two buttons and loosed his tie. He looked scared. _Confused_? Adam couldn’t blame him; he wasn’t exactly thinking straight right now. 

“Come in.”

Ronan just stared. 

Shrugging, he started the shower, letting the water take its time to heat up. Then he started to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants. He saw Ronan hastly turn his back on him but he didn’t leave. 

He knew he wasn’t wrong about Ronan. He knew by the way he kept stealing glaces, looking at him when he thought he wouldn’t notice. Adam noticed; he was doing the same thing. 

“Ronan. I’m getting in. You’re welcome to, uh. Well, join.” He cringed at how dirty it sounded. 

Losing his boxers and throwing them aside, Adam hopped in the shower. He adjusted the temperature and moved to stand right underneath the hot spray of water. He tried to stop his mind from replaying the entire morning, tried to stop himself from seeing his father standing there, his mother right behind, looking at Adam like it was his own fault they had to be there. Adam thought about what he felt when he saw Gansey and Ronan bursting into the courtroom. He thought about all the time they’d known each other, all the times he stopped them from giving him things. Was he trying to stop them from loving him? So they couldn’t hurt him? Was every bitter sentiment he had about the world been born from that trailer? His home for so long. Was it fair he was stopping them from loving him and himself from fully loving them? 

Ronan’s hand touched his shoulder. His brain stopped functioning. 

“Adam.”

Adam wanted to turn around. He did. But he couldn’t make his legs move. Couldn’t make his brain start working long enough for him to answer, to turn around, reassure Ronan he was okay. That they were okay. He just wanted to stay underneath the water, let Ronan touch every part of him he’d like to. Let him do anything he wanted with him. _To_ him.

“Adam.” 

Softly. Lightly. Ronan let his thumbs move to touch at Adam’s neck, drawing circles, drawing the tension away. Adam sagged a little. Felt a little bit lighter. 

When Ronan moved his hands to his hips, curling his fingers there, just above his hip bone and stepped close enough that he was able to press him lips to his shoulder, the place where he had his hand, moments before, Adam promised himself to let himself feel. 

“Is this-”

“Yes.”

“Adam.”

Adam hummed. Ronan moved away from his body but was back moments after. He was holding Adam’s shampoo bottle and squirting a generous amount on his hands. 

“Lean back a bit.” 

Adam did. 

The pad of Ronan’s fingers were gentle. He wasn’t pressing down hard, laddering his hair with shampoo as fast as possible and as thorough as possible like Adam was used to do. Ronan was, well, gentle. Gentle is the word he would use. Not the first word he would use to describe Ronan but very fitting right now. 

Adam closed his eyes and sighed. He felt Ronan step forward, his hands roaming his hair, applying the tiniest bit of pressure. There, on the base of his neck. And there, right above his ears. 

One hand held his head while the other washed right above his forehead, careful not to let any shampoo get into his eyes.

“Turn. Don’t open your eyes.”

Adam did.

Ronan held his head in a way he could get all of the shampoo off, moving his fingers through the strands, wiping away the excess of water on his eyebrows and around his ears. 

“Don’t move.”

Adam didn’t. Ronan’s hands were back on him. This time Adam could smell his shower gel. He could also tell Ronan’s breathing was more ragged. He reached out and touched his stomach. He knew it was his stomach because he could feel Ronan contract the muscles there. He slowly moved his hands up, up his stomach and towards his shoulders. There was hard muscle there. He had seen Ronan without his shirt off. Multiple times. But he had never touched. And having his eyes closed seemed to intensify everything. 

Adam squeezed his shoulders. It was enough of a signal that Ronan let his hands touch Adam’s body. His shoulders, his chest, his stomach. Lower. And up, towards his stomach, his shoulders, the back of his neck. His arms, around Ronan’s neck. Closer. Ronan was closer. Hands on his back, across his shoulder blades, the small of his back, his glutes. 

And down. Ronan on his knees. More shower gel. The scent was all around Adam. 

Hands up and down his thighs. Soft tough. Harsh breathing. Adam could stay like this forever. 

Ronan didn’t make Adam feel weird or awkward or inadequate when he ran his hands up and down his ass, coming around to wrap them around his cock. It wasn’t sexual. He thought it would be. Ronan on his knees, breathing so, so close to him. It was intimate. But somehow not sexual. Despite the fact that Adam was half hard, Ronan didn’t take it further. 

When he came back up, he maneuvered Adam so his back was to his front and let the hot water run through his body, cleaning him. He pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder again and Adam let his head fall back, resting it on Ronan’s shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Adam said.

Ronan just wrapped his arms around Adam.

“Maybe next time I’ll wash your hair.”

Ronan snorts. And then, “Next time?”

“Next time.”


End file.
